


Колыбельная для солнца

by eivalance



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivalance/pseuds/eivalance
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, в которой Джисон вытягивает энергию из Минхо. Это никак нельзя остановить. Они связаны так на всю жизнь: Минхо отдаёт энергию, Джисон забирает. Поэтому Минхо всегда чувствует себя уставшим.
Kudos: 4





	Колыбельная для солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Перепост с фикбука. Фикбук, уйди.

_**Солнце, мне кажется, ты устало светить.  
Солнце, мне кажется, ты просто устало.  
Ляг скорей в облака, отдохни.  
Я поправлю тебе одеяло.**  
Flёur «Колыбельная для солнца»_

— Ты устал?

Минхо осоловело моргает и, как кукла, падает головой на плечо Джисону. Джисону и это бы сошло за ответ, но он похлопывает Минхо по плечу и повторяет:

— Эй, ты устал?

— Нет, — выдыхает Минхо, закрывая глаза. — Нет. Я в порядке.

Джисон скептически хмыкает и вздыхает. Сам он, кажется, мог бы пробежать километр, или даже два, или три. Но Минхо кротко и мягко, словно большой кот, прижимается к нему всем телом и прячет лицо от света прикроватной бра. Джисон замирает и почти не дышит, боясь потревожить его.

— Я слышу, как ты думаешь самоуничижительные мысли, — бурчит Минхо. — Они скрежещут в твоей голове, как заржавевшие шестерёнки.

Усмехнувшись, Джисон приобнимает Минхо одной рукой; другой он натягивает на них одеяло и принимается перебирать волосы Минхо.

— Не стоило дожидаться меня, — укоряет он после минутного молчания. — Тебе давно пора спать.

Минхо бормочет что-то неразборчивое куда-то ему в шею.

— Чего?

— Мне холодно, — уже отчётливее повторяет Минхо и укрывается одеялом до шеи. — Я не мог уснуть один.

Джисон хмурится и садится прямее. Словно большой потревоженный кот, Минхо приоткрывает один глаз и осуждающе смотрит на него исподлобья. Одним только взглядом он говорит: «Вернись на место».

— Ты не мог уснуть один? — переспрашивает он.

В крайней степени возмущения Минхо вздыхает и тоже садится. Одеяло падает с его плеч.

Сердце ёкает в груди Джисона, но не из-за того, что Минхо голый по пояс. Теперь, когда он может как следует разглядеть его, он видит всё то, что Минхо так старательно прячет от окружающих в течение дня.

Под глазами Минхо — круги, темнее, чем Марианская впадина. В неверном ночном освещении его кожа приобрела сероватый оттенок человека, находящегося в крайней стадии измождения.

Тяжело глядя прямо в глаза Джисону, Минхо отчётливо проговаривает:

— Я не мог уснуть один, потому что мне опять снится тот сон. А не потому, что я собираюсь умереть.

— О.

«Тот сон» — это сон, в котором Минхо раз за разом переживает день расставания Кристофера и Уджина.

Самыми кончиками пальцев Джисон касается предплечья Минхо и шепчет:

— Ты же знаешь, что с нами не произойдёт ничего подобного?

— Да, — вздыхает Минхо. — Знаю.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не уйду просто так?

— А из-за чего ты уйдёшь?

— Я не уйду, — с нажимом отвечает Джисон. — В этом и есть вся задумка соулмейтов.

Минхо отводит взгляд в сторону. За долю секунды его лицо из устало-умиротворённого превращается в лицо человека, который вот-вот заплачет. Ломким голосом он говорит:

— Если в этом и есть вся задумка соулмейтов, почему ушёл Уджин?

У Джисона есть ответ на этот вопрос. У него есть ещё и умение понимать, когда Минхо не будет способен прислушаться к голосу разума. В моменты, когда он слишком истощён и не может больше производить энергию за них обоих; в моменты, когда в голове Минхо смешиваются реальность и сны. С ним не нужно говорить о серьёзных вещах.

Его нужно только успокоить.

— Давай спать, — говорит Джисон вместо ответа и тянет Минхо за запястье. — Давай-давай, спать.

Минхо послушен, как тряпичная кукла. Когда Джисон тянет его, он падает на кровать без малейшего сопротивления и уже не двигается, даже чтобы укрыться одеялом.

— Ты точно в порядке? — переспрашивает Джисон.

Каждый день, каждую минуту он столько раз задаёт этот вопрос, что уже понимает, когда Минхо ему лжёт.

— Да, — одними губами отвечает Минхо. — Всё хорошо.

— Я никуда не уйду, — шепчет Джисон, обходя кровать, чтобы выключить бра. — Когда ты проснёшься, я буду здесь. Каждую минуту. Каждый день. Каждый час.

Минхо что-то бормочет куда-то в подушку. Когда Джисон переспрашивает, ответа он не получает: Минхо уже спит.

***

Наутро — воскресенье. Джисон просыпается позже обычного и обнаруживает себя лицом к лицу с Минхо.

Во сне Минхо выглядит так же плохо, как и в любое другое время последние несколько дней. Под одеялом Джисон нащупывает его выступающие плечи и рёбра: Минхо значительно потерял в весе. Даже его волосы и кожа потускнели.

И раньше, сразу после встречи с Джисоном, когда Джисон начал поглощать его энергию, Минхо всегда выглядел уставшим. И, наверное, чувствовал себя уставшим тоже. Но теперь он выглядит ещё хуже, как будто в нём не осталось никаких сил жить. Вообще.

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить его, Джисон выбирается из кровати, но по пути задевает прикроватную тумбочку. Стакан с водой с весёлым звоном падает на пол и разбивается.  
Минхо не реагирует.

В кухне Джисон обнаруживает Кристофера, который медитирует над травяным чаем. Чай — подарок Чанбина, и, по задумке, должен помогать залечивать душевные раны.

Помогает ли чай конкретно Кристоферу — сложно сказать. Наверное, если бы помогал, Кристофер не сидел бы в слезах.

— Доброе утро, — как можно солнечнее говорит Джисон. — Как спалось?

— Хорошо, — тускло откликается Крис. — А тебе?

— Нормально.

Джисон заваривает себе кофе. Готовит яйца. На мгновение он останавливается с лопаточкой в руке — стоит ли приготовить и на Минхо, разбудить его и накормить?

Решив, что не стоит, Джисон говорит:

— Ты замечал, что Минхо в последнее время какой-то… не такой?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — откликается Крис.

— Ну в смысле… Он кажется более уставшим, чем обычно.

— А. Да, наверное.

— Наверное?

— Да, замечал.

Со стуком Джисон ставит на стол свою тарелку яичницы. Кофе выплескивается через край из-за того, что он слишком резко двигается.

— Замечал и не говорил мне? — уточняет он.

Крис поднимает на него взгляд, и Джисона словно обдаёт вздохом ледяного воздуха.

Почти сквозь зубы Крис отвечает:

— Нас с тобой не было дома одновременно.

— Да, но ты всё равно проводил с ним больше времени, чем я! Ты не мог хоть черкнуть мне весточку в чате?

Сжав зубы, Крис опускает голову и отпивает свой чай. Джисон не уверен, что он вообще чувствует его вкус.

Спустя несколько минут тишины он снова говорит:

— Ты слышал что-нибудь об Уджине?

— Не желаю я о нём ничего слышать! — вскрикивает Крис и шарахает чашку о стол.

Чашка разбивается.

Чай капает на пол. Кап. Кап. Кап.

Пару раз Джисон ошарашенно моргает, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Извини, — выдыхает Кристофер. — Извини. Нет, я ничего о нём не слышал. Я думаю, он разорвал нашу связь.

Джисон открывает и закрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не находит нужных слов. Что сказать человеку, чей соулмейт прекратил с ним отношения?

Чай по-прежнему капает на пол.

— Я уберу, — бормочет Кристофер и уходит за тряпкой.

Джисон смотрит ему в спину, пытаясь собрать воедино кусочки паззла. Ему не хватает какой-то важной, очень важной детали, чтобы понять, что случилось.

***

— Когда уходит поглощающий партнёр, отдающий может превращаться в поглощающего, — говорит Минхо.

— Чего?

Джисон отрывает взгляд от экрана ноутбука и от проекта, который нужно было сдавать ещё вчера.

Он не заметил, когда проснулся Минхо, и уж точно не заметил, когда он заплакал.

Подушка под головой Минхо мокрая от слёз.

— Эй, — растерянно зовёт Джисон. — Эй, всё хорошо… Я… Что случилось?

Минхо вздыхает и переворачивается на спину. Его глаза опухли — от слёз или от долгого сна. Он таращится в потолок несколько минут, и всё это время кажется Джисону вечностью.

— Скажи уже что-нибудь, — просит он. — Я хочу тебе помочь, но не знаю, как.

— Никак, — шепчет Минхо.

Если он разрыдается, Джисон точно не сможет ничего узнать. Поэтому он отставляет ноутбук в сторону, придвигается ближе и кладёт ладонь на грудь Минхо. Чувствует, как бешено колотится его сердце. Видит, с каким трудом ему даётся каждый вдох.

— Минхо, — повторяет он. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит.

Минхо делает прерывистый вздох и начинает говорить:

— В паре есть принимающий партнёр и отдающий партнёр, так? Ты и я, в нашем случае. Ты поглощаешь энергию, я отдаю.

— Да.

— В паре Уджина и Криса, Уджин поглощал, а Крис отдавал. Так?

— Так.

— Когда пара распадается, как произошло у них, отдающий может сменить полярность. То есть он перестаёт отдавать и может только принимать. Он перестаёт вырабатывать свою собственную энергию. Полностью становится принимающим и нуждается в новом партнёре.

Джисон начинает понимать, к чему ведёт Минхо. И он не хочет слышать того, что Минхо скажет дальше.

Но Минхо всё равно говорит:

— Крис сменил полярность. Стал принимающим. А в тот момент рядом оказался я.

В одночасье Джисон понимает, что означает выражение «вселенная рухнула».

Непослушными губами он всё же заставляет себя выговорить:

— То есть… Ты теперь его партнёр? Не мой?

— Я… Чего?

По лицу Минхо Джисон понимает, что сморозил несусветную глупость, и нервно смеётся.  
Минхо улыбается в ответ, но улыбка его совсем слабая; такая же слабая, как и голос.

— Мы по-прежнему партнёры, — заверяет его Минхо. — Просто теперь у меня вас… Двое.

— Это же очень хреново.

Слова вырываются из Джисона прежде, чем он успевает их как следует обдумать. Но, обдумав их, он понимает, что лучше и не скажешь.

— Ага, — невесело смеётся Минхо. — Очень хреново.

— И что нам теперь делать?

— Ничего, — пожимает плечами Минхо. — Просто жить.

Просто жить.

Джисону не нравится это новое «просто жить». Но всё, что он может, это смириться.

Он мог бы прогнать Кристофера и понадеяться, что Кристофер не покончит с собой. Он мог бы уйти сам.

Но это не его связка. И не ему её разрушать.


End file.
